


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by cravingtheworld



Series: Spend the Holidays in Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Feels, Christmas Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Family Feels, Stydia, stydia christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know where you will find the holiday magic that means the most to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute and fluffy *squeals from the cuteness*!

Stiles was standing at the counter in his grandma’s kitchen making hot chocolate and listening to the laughter and voices coming from the living room, plus the Christmas carols playing in the background filled him with peace that he doesn’t feel often. His dad's side of the family had all gathered to celebrate the holidays this year.

He hadn’t been sure how they would feel about Lydia tagging along, but they had welcomed her in just like she was part of the family. Everyone loved her. She would play with his cousins, she had baked with his grandmother, she had even blown his uncle's mind with her intelligence as they talked about the field of science.

Lydia herself had been unsure about how they would like her, and Stiles had had to reassure her many times. But he didn’t see it ring true in her eyes that she was welcome until she was totally immersed in all of the Stilinski family.

When he walked into the living room where everyone was nestled on couches and around the tree his face lit up when he saw Lydia tickling one of his littler cousins, laughing along with Lacey. She glanced up from the snorting three year old and saw him standing just inside the entrance. He narrowed his eyes at her when he saw her whisper something to the little girl; all he got in response was a wink.

Suddenly Lacey was bolting towards him and Stiles barely had time to set the mugs down before the toddler collided with him. She grinned as Stiles threw her over his shoulder and dropped her on the couch beside her mother. Grabbing the mugs, he walked over to the girl who was giggling as Lacey crawled back into her lap. Stiles had been surprised that Lacey had taken so well to Lydia; she normally didn’t like strangers.

“That was mean.” He said.

Both girls shrugged and smiled at that but Lydia responded with “No harm done.” Stiles settled himself on the floor next to Lydia after handing her a mug, leaning up against the ends of one of the couches.

Lydia sipped the hot chocolate that Stiles handed her. She looked around at everyone talking and laughing, finally feeling like Christmas could be more than a competition between her parents for one year.

Lacey was playing with Lydia’s manicured fingers while Stiles dad handed out gifts to the Stilinski family. She was whispering with the little girl sitting in her lap when Mr. Stilinski handed them packages. Lydia looked up at him confused. “For me?”

“Of course. You’re part of the family this year and everyone gets one on Christmas Eve.” He smiled back at her. She could feel tears pool at the corners of her eyes as her heart warmed.  
Lydia watched as everyone opened their gifts. Christmas pyjamas specialized for each person. She was amazed at how much thought went into each pair of them. It must have taken quite some time to find each pair of them. She oohed when Lacey squealed at the Frozen nightgown that she removed from her sparkly gift bag.

Of course one of the many members of the Stilinski family noticed her awe at the sets of pyjamas and spoke up “We start looking for the adults in January. It’s a long process.”

Lydia nodded her head. Making sense of all that went into one of these gatherings.

And of course Stiles got Star Wars, which made him just as giddy as Lacey. Lydia shook her head at her boyfriend who had the biggest grin on his face while helping some of his cousins tear apart their gifts. She loved that he let himself be young along with his cousins instead of letting how much he has had to grow up in the last few years get in the way.

Stiles captured her attention in a way that no one else had been able to. She got so caught up in watching him that she totally forgot about her gift until he plopped down next to her with little kids climbing all over him. “Are you going to open it?” He asked, glancing between her and the snowflake covered box.

Lydia nods, starting to carefully peel away the tape, so she doesn’t rip the beautiful wrapping paper. She can feel Stiles fingers twitching, wanting to tear into the paper like he was doing earlier with his cousins. Lifting her eyes to the side, she could see that Stiles is very clearly waiting to see her reaction.

Getting a look at what was in her box, tears come to the girl's eyes. She lifts the pj’s out of the box and a shirt floats down, fully revealing ariel's face. Along with flounder and sebastian. All of them decked out in christmas hats. There are soft, teal pajama pants resting on the bottom of the box. The colour of the pants matching the teal accents in the shirt.

“These are beautiful. Thank you!” She speaks, her voice thick with tears of joy.

Stiles grandmother replies with her sweet voice “Your welcome dear. But I think that the boy that told me what you would like, would love to see the smile that his idea put on your face.”

Lydia’s head whipped around, her red hair flying from side to side. She was so concentrated on finding Stiles that she didn’t even feel him come up behind her until he slid a santa hat onto her head. She lifted her hands to the fuzzy edge fixing the hat that had slid down over her eyes. Glancing up at the brown eyed boy she giggled, a giant smile on her face.

“Thank you! They perfect.”

“You're absolutely welcome, and I would gladly take a kiss as an extra thank you!” Stiles replied, puckering his lips in her direction.

Smiling wildly and the goofy face on her boyfriend was making. “You want it, you’re gonna have to come and get it.” She said, standing up and backing up. Everyone in the room ‘oooed’ at her words.

Stiles eyes shot open, taking on the challenge that Lydia shot his way. He started slowly making his way towards Lydia, who had already guessed what he was going to do and shot away around the corner. Taking off quickly in the direction that the redhead flew, and bounding around corners searching for the girl. Coming to a stop, his ears picked up quiet giggling coming from around the corner.

Prepared to grab the girl, Stiles whips around the corner not realizing that there is a cabinet there and slamming right into it. Face first.

Lydia ducks out from behind the other side of the cabinet and and finds Stiles clutching his nose. “You hit that cabinet pretty hard didn’t you?”

All Stiles can do is nod as Lydia grabs his hand and pull him to the kitchen and settles him on one of the bar stools that she pulled around by the fridge. She rummages through the drawers for a minute before she finds what she is looking for. A plastic ziplock bag. Pulling open the freezer, she scoops ice into the bag and closes it. Then wrapping the bag in a towel.

When she prys Stiles hand away from his nose and places it gently against it, he hisses.

Lydia winces “Sorry.” She repositions the bag of ice. “At least it’s not bleeding.”

“Silver lining to every situation.” Stiles grimaces, repositioning the ice pack on his face. Lydia pulls the pack away for a second to kiss his nose before replacing back on his face.

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light_

Lydia’s face lights up when she hears her favorite carol comes on. She pulls Stiles hand so that he gets up off the stool, forcing him to put the ice pack down. “Dance with me.” Smiling up at the boy who still looks like he is thinking about his nose. Chuckling, she wraps her arms around his neck, standing up on her tip toes. She whispers “Your nose is totally fine.” And his eyes brighten when they meet hers.

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

“I want to thank you for including me in Christmas with your family this year. Christmas has never meant this much to me.” She says while swaying to the music with Stiles.

“And I want to think that this is where you should always be. Right here with me and my family. Celebrating.” Stiles sincerity makes the girl blush and draw her eyes away from him, now looking towards the window where the snow has started to fall.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Make the Yuletide gay_

This moment takes the two of them out of reality and into their own world. Everyone around them disappearing, leaving just them in their joy.

The window of the kitchen partially overlooks the front of the yard. Between the snowflakes falling and the twinkling lights it creates the perfect barrier, almost like they are dancing in their own little snowglobe. Away from the mess that their world normally is.

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

Stiles lifts one of his hands away from his face to lift her chin so that Lydia is looking him in the eye for when he says “I truly believe that. That you always belong here. With me.”

_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore._

Lydia stretches up onto her toes and meets Stiles lips with hers. Lingering in the moment that the two of them have created. One where the messy supernatural cannot reach them. Where they can be totally themselves and not worry about anything other than each other.

Lydia pulls away from Stiles and settles back onto her feet. Looking up at him with shining eyes. “I believe that too. And there is nowhere that I want to be more.”

_Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more._

Smiling, Stiles lifts his arm and Lydia spins under it. Laughing when she collides with him. She wraps her arms around his torso as they continue to sway to the soft carol. Setting her head on his chest she glances back out the window at the falling snow. Thinking to herself that a white Christmas has a special kind of magic to it.

_Through the years we all will be together, If the Fates allow_

Lydia can feel Stiles rubbing his hands up and down her back as the two settle into a comfortable silence. Content to just be close to each other. Lydia holds onto the back of Stiles flannel as if it grounds her, holding her there.

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

The lights and the snow are magical. But what creates the best feeling for Lydia is hearing the laughter and voices in the next room. Everyone happy to be there and be with each other. Her family has always been one for solitary celebrations on Christmas. But now she is finally part of a family that celebrates together; one that makes her feel like she is welcome and wanted there.

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

“Stiles?” Lydia lifts her head off of his chest to look Stiles in the eye.

“Yeah,”

“I love you.” She whispers it a second time as she settles her head back where it was on his chest. And she means it more than she ever has before.

Lydia can feel him whisper it back as he kisses the top of her head.


End file.
